Follow
by Oni Tenchie
Summary: REDONE was "fallow"... what will Harry find in the forbiden forest?
1. Default Chapter

Oni: ok hi everyone… um this is a one shot I wrote during English… I hope you enjoy… I know I didn't…. but when you get 25 flames A _YEAR_ after you write a fic and post it, well you just take it down redo all the damn spelling errors from when you were _IN JUNIOR HIGH!!!!!!!!_ And put it back up….. Now you don't like this story go screw ya self…. Well, no then you'd kill a kitten…… better yet, tell me and I'll laugh at you. Oh and I #$in fixed the damn tittle… take my fun away from me…. it was going to come into the plot LATER! Or do you people know what "later" is? Get a life…… LA!

A/N: going to explain this ONCE!!! Ok? Ashen, is a half-breed Ookami Oni. Her mate, Sairyu, is a full blooded dragon demon. If you know nothing about demons go read something else cause I am NOT explaining it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK does. I do own the "song" its really just a poem

**_Follow_**

The night air felt cool in her hair. 'A child of the night, feared by many, a wolf.' She smiled to herself as the thought came. 'Who would predict that a 1700 year old girl could rip out your through before you cold blink?' She emerged from the forest, looking at the small hut with the half breed giant. 'Hagrid is mine!' she thought 'take _my _children will he?' "mythic." She breathed so soft a human could not hear.

A black and red fire cub came running up to her and jumped in her arms 'shall we?' its voice rang in her head 'Yes.'

"Hagrid! Where did you get them?!" Hermione Ganger, a 7th year at Hogwarts, 'shrieked' half way through her tea, when she looked at the fire.

"Get what?" The boy who lived, Harry Potter, also in the 7th year, asked her looking into the fire and seeing nothing.

"Those!" she exclaimed getting up and walking to the fire place. She reached down and picked up what looked like a flaming puppy.

"I…uh…" Hagrid the half giant stuttered.

"The mother will be pissed! If you left any she'll abandon them, if she's a half breed she'll kill you! Hagrid what are you going to do?" she said looking worried.

Right on queue a knock was heard at the door.

Everyone froze. "Who... Who's there?" Hagrid said stuttering slightly.

"Please help!" a female said, sounding worried "Help me please!"

Harry, upon hearing a girl cry out for help, shot up and ripped open the door. There stood a young girl looking to be about Harry's age. She was holding a cub like the one Herminie was holding. The cub jumped out of her arms and ran to the fire. It jumped in and snuggled closer to its brothers and sisters.

The girl through Harry out of her ways and walked over to Hermione. "Put my cub down!" she hissed.

Hermione put the cub back in the fire and whipped around wand at the ready. But the girl wasn't there.

"Herms! Behind you!" Harry yelled. She whipped around to see the girl grab Hagrid neck. "Put the wand down or I'll kill him!"

"You win." Hermione said putting her wand back in her pocket.

"What do you want?" Harry said standing next to Hermione.

"My cubs. This oaf took them!" she said tightening her grip on his thought. "Mythic get the others out of here! Go to dad!"

Um… What's your name?" Hermione asked stalling for time.

"Ashen Rose of the forest." She said keeping her eyes on her cubs. When they had all left ant she was certain that they were a safe distance away she said "the penalty for stealing cubs, such as mine, is death. But seeing as you're a half breed too, you will owe me BIG!" she said and stormed out into the night.

"You… you too had better leave." Hagrid said "it's around 11" But Harry had already left to follow the girl.

She ran faster then him. Several time's he though he lost her. She kept running around the edge of the forest. Then a glade came into view. In the middle stood a man, he was playing with the cubs. He would stand in the center of a rind of cubs spinning and singing:

'look upon without fear, my child

I shall not hurt you.

Wisdom of the ages rests in my mind

Passion of the heart flows from mine.

Come, my child, let us dance in the moonlight tonight.

Let us see the stars shining so bright

Let us bound in the glory that is the moon

Let us revel in the wisdom that the animals hold

Let us marvel at nature's beauty

The trees, the bushes, the grass.

Come, my child let us sing tonight.'

And when the man finished the last word of the song, the cubs all tackled him howling and singing to the moon.

"A lovely site, no?" A female voice said behind him. He whipped around and there stood Ashen.

"Don't worry my fight was with the half giant." She said noticing his flinch

"Oh… ok…" Harry said still nervous.

"He, my mate, is teaching them the call of a predator, or the call of the dark." She said sitting by his feet.

"Why?"

"So they can call rabbits, bird, and etcetera. You should go. And tell Hagrid to leave my den alone. If he wants to show the cubs he teaches, mine, tell him to just ask." She said dismissing him

HPOV

I watched the man play with the cubs and Ashen get up shortly and join them. Then I walked back to the castle.

When I got to the common room Hermione hugged me.

"Oh, Harry! You're ok!" she cried "I though that girl was going to kill you!"

"No." I said patting her on the back. "She just wanted her kids back. It's amazing what's in the forbidden forest. Centars, Giants, spiders, and happy families." I said and walked upstairs to bed.

Oni: ok just kinda trying new stuff… let me know what you think…. On second thought I'm not sure if I want you to….. but yes go ahead….


	2. Chapter 2

Oni: ok well lets see how many reviews I get to see if I finish this or not…

I am a fighter first and foremost; you must understand this to understand me. The fact that I am currently sitting here with my cubs playing babysitter to a bunch of humans is degrading, but I never go back on my word. That cub of theirs, Harry I believe it was, is quite smitten with Mythic; she will actually let him hold her.

"Ok, class you must be extremely careful with Mrs. Rose's cubs, they are about 2 months old."Hagrid said looking to me for approval.

"Actually they're about two hundred years old, ya big oaf." I really hate him, "Though to you that's the equivalent of about two years not two months." I said waiting for the inevitable hand to come up. My prediction was right the bushy haired girl from the other nights hand went up. I just ignored her, she did after all draw her wand on me, but to my surprise, another hand went up. "You, your name and question please."

"Draco Malfloy, so how old are you?" he asked, obviously trying to piss me off. I shrugged and looked to the forest to see Sairyu standing still next to a tree. He nodded slowly so I answered.

"I'm approximately seventeen hundred and fifty, while my mate is seventeen hundred and fifty one." I said watching a girl pick up Angie. "Put her…" I started but it was too late, Angie got scared and flamed up, burning the poor girls face. "I did try" I said as Sairyu walked over and took Angie from the screaming girl. "Thanks love" I mumbled as he calmed Angie and placed her in my lap. "When the cubs get like that I cannot hold them, Sairyu must, because it is his genes that cause the flame. I would be burned if I tried." I explained to there odd looks. "Hagrid you better take her to the castle. I'll watch your pack."

"Why do you talk like that?" some girl asked, she was hiding so I didn't see her face.

"Like what?" I asked completely confused.

"The whole pack thing, mate, etcetera. You are partly human right?"

"Yes and no. I'm mostly wolf and part demon, I am in no way, shape or form a human." I said. "If you would like I could demonstrate."

"That's quite alright," she said backing up a few paces. "Well…….." I said not really knowing what to say to a human, "How bout a run?" I asked.

"In these shoes I don't think so." A snotty girl asked.

"Not that kind of run." I said "Honey show them what I mean will you?"


End file.
